


Everybody Loves Me

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Danny like to play.  Lydia likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Me

The music in the warehouse was almost deafening. Bodies were grinding against each other, drinks spilling from solo cups, people attached at the hips and lips. Jackson found the whole place to be a barrage of the senses, still, he owed Danny after nearly giving his best friend a heart attack when he showed up at school after his supposed death. Thanks to Scott's mother and a whole bunch of hard work, they managed to pass it off as a medical anomaly. Not to mention, Jackson felt a bit skittish in the group, the last time he had gone to a rave someone had ended up dead and it was his fault. Still, Danny was in a mood, teasing boys and pulling away with a sly smile when they made a move. He was desperately trying to gain his power back after his ex-boyfriend had trampled his feelings into the dust and made him feel ugly and worthless. 

"Jacks, come dance with me!" Danny looped an arm around his waist, moving against his hips with low presses of his own. He smelled intoxicating and drunk. Jackson wanted to press his lips together against Danny's, taste the cloying, slightly bitter taste of alcohol on his tongue. Lydia was watching from somewhere, and no doubt she would find it amusing and arousing. It was one of the reasons he cared for her so much. 

Sticky lips pressed against his neck and Jackson groaned, shifting against Danny when the human pressed against him, spilling his drink down his back and nipping at his neck. Universal sign one of his loser former boyfriends was in the crowd and he wanted to make him jealous. Jackson couldn't really blame him, most of his exes were complete and total douchebags, and Jackson was a fine male specimen. If teasing was what Danny wanted to do and wanted to play with, Jackson could definitely help him there. He was the best kind of best friend. Besides, the whole thing would get Lydia riled up which meant he would be handsomely rewarded when he got home. 

Danny's mouth pressed against his own in an uncoordinated press, sloppy and wet. Jackson grunted into his mouth, dropping his empty cup to the ground, he wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders and hauled him in closer. Danny whimpered into his mouth, fingers clumsily clutching at his shoulders, yanking on his shirt and sliding over his muscles. When they parted, Danny gave a satisfied smile, watching Jackson with a dazed look and bit down on his lower lip in a way that Jackson found entirely too enticing. When he glanced up from Danny's face he saw Lydia watching them with a sharp smile, her eyes glowing in the dark lights and her pale skin practically a beacon. She jerked her head to the side, toward a more secluded corner and Jackson took hold of Danny's wrist and lead him through the throngs of people. 

The corner was shadowed and further from the dance floor, which made it a perfect place to play. Danny was eager with his hands, running them over Jackson's sides and stomach and ass. He was such a horny, handsy drunk. Not to mention he was honest, and admitted he actually liked Jackson when his inhibitions were lowered. When Jackson pressed him into the wall, he grinned with too much teeth when Danny arched, hands pushing under his loose shirt, nails moving over his skin. Jackson pressed their bodies together, mouth moving over Danny's neck, listening to him moan and smelling the thick arousal coming from him. 

From behind them he could hear Lydia's breathing hitch, hear her heartbeat increase and smell the arousal begin to waft off of her. Jackson slid his thigh between Danny's legs, enjoying the way his friend thrust up against him and moaned. It was a head trip and a heady rush of power to know he was the one Danny was using to get himself off, that he was one Danny was using to tease and tempt his ex, that doing this with Danny was turning Lydia on. Danny's mouth was hot and sticky, and he kissed with a fierce hunger - like he had something to prove. It made Jackson smirk and bite at his tongue. 

When he broke their kiss, Danny licked his lips, shining wetly in the throbbing light and nuzzled into Jackson's shoulder, canting his hips up. His eyes caught Lydia's over Jackson's shoulder and he smiled as he slid his hands down Jackson's back, palming over his ass. Lydia's mouth fell open and her eyes hooded slightly as she gave an approving nod. Danny bit at Jackson's neck before pushing him away, watching as Lydia approached him immediately, snaking her arms around his form, rubbing her form against his back. Jackson's head tipped to the side, rubbing against the top of Lydia's and Danny smiled, always happy to be a player in their games. 

Approaching Jackson one final time he stole a kiss, delighting in the way it made Lydia moan and cupped his hand around Jackson's crotch, grinning when the action made Jackson gasp into his mouth. Pulling away with a wet noise, he waved at them and disappeared into the crowd, leaving them to their fun.


End file.
